Different Personalities
by Yuuhi Hikari
Summary: Sasori, a high school student who just broke up with his girlfriend went to had a drink at the usual club he went which is opened by one of his frien, Hidan. He met a hyperactive and pervert blonde, Iwa Deidara. Who else knows when he suddenly became his art teacher. DeiSaso this time. Yaoi, Smut


**I founded this story in my old files, had it published in my deviantart account….Since some of my stories in devianart were still alive (It refreshed thanks to my dad), I mighr sent them over here. FORGIVE ME!**

A redhead with emotionless brown, muddy eyes and pale skin was walking down a dark street to a club, ignoring drunkards in the alley. He won't give a damn about it as long as they won't disturb the redhead. He was 16...Underage to had alcohol nor sake. But the red head don't mind at all, all he matters is he drinks, vomits, all the pain had gone away. That's when he had 'troubles', he would only go for drinks.

Its not about his grades or what happened to his class or whatever you readers expected. It's his love-life, the redhead thought it didn't matter to him whether he had a girlfriend or not. All it matters it's his annoying grandmother, who forces him to find a beautiful and polite girlfriend. The redhead had founded one, Haruno Sakura. But he seem not to notice her cheating him for Uchiha Sasuke. His school' s new hottie. Which makes the red head placing 2nd.

About the club...The redhead won't bother if any guy nor stripper glomps him, his friend which was the one open the club would kick/fire him/her out the club. The redhead breathed a long breath as he tightened the scarf around him. The night was very cold, maybe winter is coming...

The redhead stuffed his hands into his jeans's pocket as he headed in the club. He sigh once again as he felt the warmness in the club. The club was dark, it was only lighten up by the dance floor's lights with the music Toxic by Britney Spears. Some drunkards are makin' out at the corner.

"HEY HEY SASORI!Come for a drink again?" The redhead known as Sasori turned to the way where a brunette calling his name.  
"Yeah, Saku-bitch dumbed me...Guess Chiyo-baasama had to nag me again..." Sasori really had the old hag's mouth.  
The brunette widened his eyes like a zombie staring at him.  
"Hidan, dun give me that creepy look..." Sasori frowned as he hung loose his scarf.  
The silverette chuckled and went to the bar counter to serve the redhead some drinks.  
"Imagine that Sakura-chic actually dumbed you? that must be fucking crazy!" Hidan laughed hastily as he slammed a glass and a bottle of sake infront of Sasori.  
"Who cares about breaking up with her? I could find another one anytime." Sasori gulped down a glass of sake before slamming onto the table.  
"Want to know a friend of mine, reddie-fucker?" Hidan grinned at the redhead while cleaning a few glasses. The redhead sighed.  
"Everybody knows all your friends were boys. I'm not gay..." Sasori glared at Hidan as he laughed awkwardly.  
"I guess no choice then." Hidan went back cleaning the glasses as Sasori already drank the whole bottle while asking for another one.  
"Sure thing."

The redhead was Akasuna Sasori. Age, 16. Relatives, grandmother and cousin. Yes, his parents and his cousin's parents died because of a car crash. Leaving his cousin and his grandmother. He won't care much of his life-style. As long as he loves his art, all for enternity, his grandmother won't nag much...and the list went on and on.  
The redhead snapped out of dizziness when a pair of arms wrapped his waist as a hot breath came to his ear and purred.  
"Lonely, aren't you~" The seductive voice brushed at the redhead's ear.  
"Not gay..." Sasori went sipping his sake again.  
The 'gay guy' s hand went on and on until the redhead's lower jeans.  
"JEEZ, HIDAN...TELL THIS FUCK -hic- ER TO FUCK OFF, IM HAVING A BAD MODD ALREADY!KICK HIM OUT!" Sasori cant really control his body much already, (maybe the effects of the alcohol is working).  
Hidan eyed the redhead and then to the guy who hugged the redhead. The silver haired sighed in irritation before calling out.  
"Deidara, enough night stands for you, I'M LOSING BUISNESS YOU HERE YOU B*TCH!" Hian groaned went back cleaning the glasses, cups...  
"Tch, this is no fun, Hidan. Espically on your reddie headed friend, un." The guy known as Deidara put his hands on his hips and sighed.  
Sasori turned over, just to make a disgusted face to the blonde.

He's really a bi...Had long blonde hair, tying up some in a high ponytail, sapphire eyes (But its kinda dull now), had a weird grin plastered on his face, some curves...This guy looks like a bitchy girl anyway, I wonder why Hidan said that he had enough one night stands. Which means he just 'go' onto any guy or girl he met which is hot and coolz?

Sasori widened his eyes as he put a hand over his mouth.  
"E-Excuse me for a-a minute." Sasori pushed the blonde away, still had his hand covering his mouth and ran towards the washroom.  
The redhead quickly ran into a toilet stall and vomited on the toilet bowl.  
'Looks like I drank t-too much'  
After his vomiting is done, he went to the sink and began to wash any dirt on his face. The redhead look up and glanced at the reflection beside him as he glared at it.  
"What do you want?" Sasori wash his mouth again, waiting for a reply.  
"Its obvious what I want from you, hot head, un~" Sasori frowned at the nickname he had been given.  
"Look, I'm not here for some guys or girls or whatever. I'm just here to clear out my head. I had no interest in sexual too...If you excuse me again, Deidara..." After Sasori added some venom into the comments, he walked off, leaving without any emotion.  
The blonde known as Deidara swallowed hard and frowned. But it turned into a smirk after that.

(Sasori...)

'GREAT! 11:30 p.m., Chiyo-baasama is going to be pissed off after she knew I'm late.' Sasori frowned and knock his head a few times to gain control his body, not wanting to get a drunk emotion in front of his granny.

The redhead sighed as he shoved his earphones on, shuffling to the song, I Hate You by 2NE1. He walked down the dark street again, passing the dark alley. Trying to ignore the drunkards which are makin' out.  
FINALLY, he reached in front of his mansion's door (YEAH, HE'S RICH~~). He held up his hand to knock, but before that the door was pulled opened and a few nag sounds begun playing.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, SASORI? YOUR IN A BIG TROUBLE YOU KNOW? FIRST, YOUR GRADES HAD NOT BEEN GOOD I GUESS YOU BEEN WORKING ON MAKING PUPPETS. SECOND, SAKURA DUPED YOU, DIDNT I TELL YOU TO MAKE YOUR HAIR A LITTLE TIDY INSTEAD OF MAKING THEM MESSY EVERY MOORNIN'. THIRD, YOU'RE LATTE COMING BACK HOME!" Sasori sighed, ignoring the nagging of the old hag.  
"Chiyo-baasama, its nearly midnight. I hope the neighbours near our mansion won't heard you nagging, right?" Sasori glanced at the old woman with his emotionless eyes as the old woman stopped nagging and pulled the redhead inside.  
" Since your late, no supper for you. STRAIGHT TO BED!" Sasori sighed again, walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

The redhead flew opened the doors of his bedroom and threw his scarf wherever it landed. The walls of his bedroom were crimson red, had twostudy desk. One is obviously for his studies, another one was for his puppets. Yea, the redhead's hobby was making eternal puppets. He likes art too, painting, drawing pictures. Keeping them for all eternity.  
Sasori pulled out a simple shirt, putting it on, wearing only boxers and make himself lying on his soft mattress of the bed. He grabbed his IPhone, checking if anyone called him or mail him. Eventually, there's a mail from Sasori's best friend (YEA, another one), Yahiko Pein.

'Hey dude, I heard Sakura dumped ya. Must feel bad, hm?"  
Sasori raised an eyebrow as he sent back a reply.  
'No...Just felt very irritated by Chiyo-baasama's nagging...'  
After clicking the send button, he slumped back onto his pillow. Not a minute, Pein reply back.  
'You're still up at this time? Lemme guess, probably went to Hidan's for drinks, right?'  
Sasori glared at the screen before typing back.  
'YES, I went to Hidan's...and I was also going to ask you why are you up so late? Gimme an answer tomorrow, I'M TIRED NOW, BYE!'  
After Sasori texted sent...He charged his phone and went to sleep.  
-RING!-

Sasori groaned as he smash down his alarm clock. He opened his eyes just to see the time. WTF its 7:30 a.m., and school started as 7:45a.m.  
"Curse that..." Sasori gritted his teeth before slipping in his uniform then grabbed his bag and WHOOSH downstairs.  
He grabbed a piece of bread before running to school. As he reach a traffic light, traffic's still red.

'CURSE MORE THAN ANYTHING!' He watch as his watch ticks, 7:37...As the traffic's green. Its already 7:39.  
He quickly run in the school's entrance, dashing to his class.  
"Finally..." The redhead pant and pant, watching his watch 7:41.  
"You actually made it, Reddie head!" A familiar voice came upon the redhead's ears as he mumbled a 'curse you, Pein'.  
"Yer...I heard there's a new art teacher at the last semester, right?" As the redhead gain his breath, he stood up, glancing at the orange aired beside him.  
"Yea, I think its a he...C'MON, get to your seat. History teacher's gonna be here soon." I ran to my seat which was way back, left corner and sat as the History teacher just started to cam in, Mr. Iruka...The most boring class ever.

After History, its Chemistry, Science then break time for the students. FINALLY, the dam break time bell had rang. The redhead like this time much, it even gave him and the students an hour to spend. After having his lunch, he would go around the school's park and draw something which interest him.

"Hey Pein!" Sasori called Pein as he picked up a tray.  
"Hn? " Pein raised an eyebrow to me after having his conversation with his girlfriend, a purple haired teen called Konan.  
"I think Imma go to the school's pavilion and eat. Too 'nosy' around here." Sasori chuckled as Pein nodded.

Sasori picked some food he liked...A plate of friend rice, a mushroom soup and a cherry juice. Sasori loved cherries~ After the redhead picked his food, he went out the noisy cafeteria and went to the calm and peaceful garden of the school's.  
The redhead smiled slightly as he breath in the scent of nature. He sat down the grass, putting his pencil and sketchbook beside him as he went eating his lunch. As he was halfway eating, he caught a glimpse of blonde in front of him. Sasori widened his eyes after what he saw.

'The blonde WAS ACTUALLY THE BLONDE I MET AT THE BAR LAST NIGHT?!' The redhead was now twitching his eyes in confusion.  
Sasori bite his chopstick roughly, thinking hard until his temple was all painful.  
'Why on earth that guy appear IN MY SCHOOL!?'

But he had to admit the blonde look WAY~ different than last night. His hairstyle remain the same, but the dirty look had wiped off, and had worn 'proper' clothes (well, at least better than last night's). Sasori swear that he had a slight blush tainted at his cheeks. The redhead growled and bite the chopstick rougher.

"Ya know, hot head. Staring is rude, un." Sasori snapped out of dreamland when he heard the different voice and glared at the blonde.  
"What are you doing in my school, rapist?" Sasori again added venom into the comment.  
"...Never heard the new art teacher, hot head? I am the teacher, duh I'm 21,un!" Sasori widened his eyes in shock when he heard he was his art teacher, and 21? No way, he looked like 18 or 19!  
"You are such a weirdo, first a rapist to an art teacher." Sasori narrowed his eyes as he went to sipped his cherry juice, trying to make the blush go away.  
The blonde known as Deidara raise an eyebrow before turning back, continue his sketching.  
"...You like art too, un?"  
"Yea, you just realized it?"  
"I just thought you're an underage high school student who likes to get drunk, un." Sasori immediately blush and look away.  
"T-That's NOT IT. I got dumped, so that's the reason you baka!" Sasori's blush just won't fade away  
"...That's no way to speak to me, hot head. Respect your elders, that's what they said, right?" Deidara chuckled when Sasri's blush deepened.  
'So much for the sake of respecting elders...' Sasori twitched his eyes and went back biting his chopsticks.  
"Dun mind if you come, neh, hot head, un" Sasori swallowed hard his cherry juice, trying to ignore the blonde.  
"Fucking no way..." The redhead refused even if he's really his art teacher or whoever he was gonna be.  
"That's what they said, 'Listen to your elders.' , right?" Every part of Sasori's body was twitching, how dare the blonde tried to make advantage of him by using the word, 'ELDERS'?!

Sasori guessed he had no choice but to listen that bastard blonde. He stood up, taking his time as he walked towards the blonde. In a second, the redhead was pulled into Deidara's grasp.

"WAT THE F-...what are you doing?" Sasori blinked when Deidara ruffled his hair.  
"Are you really a natural redhead? Its rare to see a guy who had natural red hair, un." Sasori again, felt annoyed as he stay like a tree trunk, letting the blonde ruffled his messy red hair.  
"Yes, I'm a born natural redhead..."  
Outside of Sasori felt annoyed, but inside...he was flushed like a high-fever patient.  
The redhead could even felt his heart beating.  
'What the, this isn't the time to be falling for him. I mean, yeah he was hot in this kind of outfit, but hey. He's a RAPIST!' Badamp, Badamp...The heartbeat went on faster and faster.  
"Hey hot head. Are you having a fever?" Deidara turned Sasori's face to him just to see he actually fainted. (A?N Sasori fainted...Rare experission.)  
"Hey, wake up. Yeah, you haven't finished your lunch, either I am finishing my sketching...Hey, ya alright. Reddie head?" Deidara narrowed his eyes as he slowly lean in, just to see the redhead's reaction.  
'He really fainted, un...' The blonde's hand touch where he heart was...  
'Wow, he's beating fast. Dun tell me...Ah, shit Sherlock. This guy is probably head over heels for me now, he just couldn't admit it.' Deidara chuckled as he lean in and gave the redhead a soft kiss. (A/N MUA! FINALLY~)  
(Sasori)  
The moment the redhead opened his eyes. He felt the feeling of something warm...He widened his eyes as he realized the position he had with the blonde now. Okay, he's blushing like a hot steaming volcano now.  
Deidara smirked as he noticed the redhead was awake. Slowly, he bit the redhead's bottom lip, causing the redhead to gasp. Taking the opportunity, he slid his warm muscle into the redhead's warm cavern.  
Sasori didn't really know what's happening as if he quite enjoy the position he had with his new art teacher. So, he just let the pink muscle went into his cavern.  
'It actually felt good...' Sasori didn't realized he quite enjoyed it, until...a flash of orange disturps them.  
"NAH NAH, ROMANTIC, AREN'T WE?!"  
"YEP!" Both Sasori and Deidara jumped as they broke apart and of course theirsaliva slid down.  
"Pein, I swear to Hidan's god I'll kill you next time." Deidara punch the orange haired which already was Pein who is stalking them.  
"Wait, blondie. You knew Pein?" Sasori raised his eyebrow as Deidara stop hitting Konan's boyfriend.  
" Yea, since last summer of your school. I was then finding a stupid job." Deidara sighed.  
"Okay, and about that Pein. Why the hell are you dong here?" There's no way Sasori's gonna let the whole school knew he kissed a teacher.  
"I was looking for Deidara, yea which is our new ar teacher. I suppose I should told you earlier, but I thought Hidan would introduce you already. And I was like I guess I'm correct cuz I'm wondering why you guys kissed? Maybe Reddie had met Blondie in Hidan's club?" Pein laughed as both Sasori and Deidara narrowed eyes at him.  
"Get a life, Pein. Go back to Konan." Sasori threw his paper cup which was the cup which he drank the cherry juice before at Pein's head which he scowled.  
"Tch, fine." Pein pouted and walked off.  
The blonde sighed, he picked up his sketch book. A few minutes, Sasori saw him walking off.  
"Hey Deidara..."  
"Un?" Deidara's footsteps died down as he gazed the redhead.  
"Won't mind if you do t-that ag-again?" Sasori felt his cheek hot again as he looked down.  
Deidara smiled slightly, "Now when you started to believe me, hot head?" He smirked as he leaned down, pecked the redhead's lips before turning his heels and walked to the teacher's office.  
The redhead watched the blonde as he walked away from him. He snapped out of his dreamland and began to packed his things, still had the slight blush on his cheeks. He had to admit the blonde was a good kisser.  
'WAIT, what was I thinking? I-Its just a single kiss. Snap out of it, Sasori!' Sasori said to himself as he calmed down foe a bit.

The redhead grabbed his tray and his sketchbook and went back to the cafeteria. He dumped his tray on one of the sinks and went to class. They still had 15 minutes before class starts. So, as usual. He's the first one to get in class, followed by Konan, Pein and Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi. The redhead could consider him as a friend, except that Sasuke. He's such a 'cut-in-line-bastard'.

"Hey Saso-kun, I heard some 'news' from Pein. Dun tell me~" Konan make an 'AWW' face as Sasori blushed.  
"I swear to Hidan's god, Pein. I SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Sasori'e eyes twitched as he clenched his fist.  
"Calm down, Reddie. I promise you, only the Akatsuki knows." Pein crossed his heart as Sasori tell him to go away and leave him alone.  
Then to Maths, English, Music, Art...Yes, art's last. The moment the class was super noisy since Deidara came LATE! As there is a knock at the door, came in our pervious art teacher, Sai.  
"Hello my noisy art class, as you see. I will not be teaching you guys again, so this is your new art teacher. Pardon me Iwa-san, I need to go, introduce yourself to them if you don't mind." Sai left, leaving the blonde behind him, Deidara as he walked into class, sighed and place the books onto the teacher's desk before making contact with the class.

Wellz, as for our four students who personally knew Deidara, stared at him awkwardly.

'Stupid blondie rapist, make a move!' Sasori was awkwardly thinking that.  
'Come on cupcake, just introduce yourself, your the teacher, we are the students!' That's Konan's thinking.  
'Baka Deidara, as I thought he would be that nervous.' That's Pein.  
'...' Itachi's thinking nothing.  
The students's skin jumped slight as Deidara coughed to grabbed their attention.  
"Okay, I'm your new art teacher. Name's Iwa Deidara. Give me whatever names you guys like as long as your art grades were good enough. Okay, any questions?" Deidara sighed in relieved as he's done talking.  
A peach haired blonde girl with right bangs, raised her hand.  
"How old are you, sensei?"  
"You already knew, Ino. Am I gonna complain to your dad which is my uncle to complain how idiotic you still are?" Yea, sure Yamanaka Ino was Deidara's cousin. Ino really likes Deidara's long hair, so she was like copied him.  
The whole class eyed the blonde girl known as Ino, as Pein laughed. Yea, he knew they were cousins already. Deidara narrowed eyes at them as he let out a deep breath.  
"Okay, how ,any of you knew me personally. Stand up."  
Ino, then the four close ones to Deidara, then...Uzumaki Naruto raised his hand.  
"Okay, yellow head. Why you raised your hand?" Deidara eyed the short haired blonde.  
"It means I knew you half, I saw you in a club before. I DID!That was when my dad went to glomp some girls and I saw you asking a gi-"  
"OKAY! stop that!" Deidara slightly blushed as Sasori, Konan and Pein giggled softly.  
"Asking a girl for a one night stand?" Sasori stopped giggling as he whisper to Pein.  
"I think so, rolf" Pein grinned.  
"Okay, sit down and we start class."  
And there goes on and on the art class. Honestly, Sasori prefer Sai than Deidara. His teaching were all...for beginners. Slowly, the redhead fell asleep.  
Until a hand was waking him up.  
"Pein? Wuts...up?" Until Sasori knew he fell asleep in the middle of art class.  
Pein slowly point on Deidara as the redhead knew he was pissed.  
"Detention after school, Akasuna-san" Sasori groans and hit the edge of his desk.  
"Bad timing, Sasori..." Pein chuckled as Sasori glared at him.  
At last, the school bell rang. As students came swarming to the exit of the classroom, Sasori tried to keep up with them, eventually.  
"Akasuna-san, stay where you are." Deidara adjusted his spectacles as Pein and Konan giggled.  
"Be good while sticking with Deidara, Sasori!" Konan winked before turning her heels.  
"Hope you guys get romantic~." Pein jumped away to avoid being hit by Sasori.  
"Bastards!." Sasori groans, getting back to his desk, letting his face hit the table, and hid his face all the time.  
The redhead felt a little uneasy as there was no sounds in the classroom until the familiar arms went to slid his waist again. This time, Sasori wasn't drunk, so he'll be in his usual way, he's super sensitive. So he had his blush back again.  
"Let's finish last night's, un~" Sasori moaned when a hand went to his erection.  
"You're so hard already, huh, hot head?" Sasori bit his lip to avoid moaning.

Deidara slowly going down and lick Sasori's neck, making the smaller teen shivered. Then, he began to nibble onto the redhead's soft skin, which earns him beautiful sounds. As he broke away, leaving a hickey on the skin, he went to capture the redhead's lips, hands still doing their job.  
The kiss was rough, until Sasori loses control of his body. He just returned back the favor to the blonde, as their pink muscles fought. As usual, the seme(DEIDEI) always won. The warm muscle slowly explore the younger teen's mouth. Making the redhead pulled the blonde in to deepened the kiss. They broke apart for air, a string of saliva connected to their tongues.

Deidara smiled softly as he stroked Sasori, making the him blush harder and looked away.  
"You're cute when you blush, ya know, hot head, un." Sasori's muddy eyes widened, nobody ever comfort him like that before, except his parents who died at the time.  
(A/N its hard to described their position, try to imagine it, readers. OKAY WARNING FIRST LEMON IS AHEAD, LEMON, THE MOST PERVERTED FRUIT!As for Natalie, I warned you not to read this as you know I'm a perverted student who likes Yaoi

Deidara leaned in, capturing a kiss again before hands into the redhead's school uniform shirt. After finding a hardened bud, the blonde's hand went twisting it, pinching it, making the redhead moaned and broke apart the kiss, trying to regain control of his movements. After a few pants, the blonde make the younger teen below him to lie onto the desk. The older teen's fingers pull off the redhead's shirt with talent as he went to feast on what the blonde could say 'delicious body~makes me wanna eat him up~'.

First, sucking the skin of the redhead's collarbone, slowly to his hardened pink nub. The blonde flip his tongue over and over with it while he went pinching the other one with his talented fingers.

(A/N Okay, anyone had a nosebleed? anyone getting 'wet'? tell me. I was suppose to work on my main SasoDei, but I'm still thinking).

The younger teen couldn't help but moaned, due to his sensitive ness. The redhead yelp when the pink muscle was dipped into his bellybutton.  
"Yummy~, Hot head. Tell me, did you enjoy it,un~?" Sasori blushed and turned away, refusing to answer.  
Deidara's smirked turned into a thin line as Sasori didn't want to reply.  
"Fine, I'll bet you beg more when I gave you a blowjob, you're really stubborn ya know, and I found out you're quite impatient too." Sasori pouted and looked away, how dare the blond tried to make fun of his personal altitude?  
Deidara chuckled and the same smirked plastered on his face. Swiftly, he got the younger teen's school jeans down, leaving a crimson colored boxers. Sasori flushed and looked away,. The blonde smirked as he grabbed the redhead's hard erection, slowly pumping it.  
"S-Stop...I'm close..." The redhead groan in pain.  
"Really? Maybe I just let you suffered longer,un~" Sasori widened his eyes as he saw what the blonde's holding.  
"HEY! BRINGING PERVERTED THINGS TO SCHOOL?!" Sasori twitched his eyes, Yes, the blonde brought along a cock ring.  
"I might thought it'll be useful, though I forgot some lube...so, lemme think if I'm gonna let you be prepared or not. First, lets give you something fun~"  
The older teen slid down the younger teen's boxers as he quickly put the cock ring around the huge 'thing'.  
"God, you're huge for a sixteen year old, you should be seme."  
"Fucking no, eepp. Get that thing out of my erection you baka, it HURTS!" Sasori bit his lip to tell himself to hold on.  
"Not until I'll be inside your little ass~" Deidara chuckled as he stripped his jeans down.  
"Suck~" The blonde hold out three fingers in front of the redhead as he stared stupidly at the fingers.  
"Hn? What for?"  
"You want preparation or not, it'll hurts like a bitch if I just slammed into you." Deidara grumbled as Sasori quickly put them into his warm cavern, he doesn' want his ass to hurt like a bitch.

As Sasori had coated them with his warm saliva, the blonde stuck his middle finger in the redhead's tight ass. Sure it felt strange at the first finger. Then, the second finger went him. Sasori widened his eyes, it surely hurts even if its just 2 fingers. The 2 fingers went to stretched the younger teen's tight hole. Then, the third finger shot in, having the redhead gasp. Drool had come out at the edge of his mouth.  
Until the fingers hit the spot which make Sasori see stars.

"Deidara...there~" It was a bliss to the younger teen.  
"Hn, looks like I got it~" Sasori whined when the fingers are gone, but got replace by a huge thing, preobably larger than the fingers  
The blonde thrust in until it was all inside the redhead's heat.  
"Got, your so tight and hot," Deidara panted, feeling the hot walls wrapped around his member.

Slowly, the blonde thrust in and out, earning lots of beautiful moans from the teen below him. Until again, it hit his g spot, having the redhead gasp.  
"D-Deidara~ There, harder~" Deidara had to admit the redhead sounded like a whore now.  
"Hn?" As he hit it again, the younger teen moaned louder, in satisfied.  
It just goes on and on until he came to the blonde, he pulled out the cock ring, quickly put the redhead's hardened member in his mouth, in a second, the younger teen dum in the blonde's mouth. The blonde swallowed it satisfiedly, continueing to pump the younger teen below him as he came into the redhead's, he moaned as his walls tighten around his member. Slowly, Deidara pulled out, panting.  
"You really are super sensitive and freaking tight," Deidara complained as Sasori twitched his eyes.  
"I'D ALREADY GAVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT AND YOU STILL COMPLAINED, no wonder rumors had it, blondies are stupid!" Sasori growled as Deidara pouted.  
"MMhm, I'm hurt, hot head." Sasori narrowed his eyes when Deidara put out a ya know, jerk face.  
"I just wished Hidan never had a friend like you..." The redhead stood up, but in a second, tumbling down onto the floor.  
"Ouch..., ya know...you should try a little softer. Now it hurts more than a bitch! Sasori grumbled in pain as he stood up, holding whichever he could for support and went to change his clothes. (LUCKY HE GOT A SPARE ONE).  
Sasori was know complaining himself for being such a jerk, whore...Before he left the classroom.  
"Deidara...I hate you a lot than I could... =.=lll "  
"And, I LOVE YOU TOO! " Deidara grinned as he went to a nearby sink (they had in their classroom, dun know why)to clean off.  
Sasori sighed,"Whatever sh*thead..."

After that day, Sasori was surprised Konan and Pein actually knew what he and the new art teacher was doing. Konan giggled and said its just a guess.  
Up to now, Sasori hoped his 'secret' won't be revealed to avoid being expelled by the headmistress of Konoha High. BLAME TO THE BLONDE FOR WHAT HE DID

_-Yuuhi Hikari_


End file.
